poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust
Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust is the forty-first episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Turbo. Summary When the Rangers pass with flying colors, Rigby only failed during the finals. But with Dr. Eggman and his gang in league with Master Frown, Brock, Elgar, Rygog and Porto, Robbie and his friends must team up with the Turbo Rangers along with Zador the Phantom Ranger. Plot Kairi helps Twilight and Serena babysit Flurry Heart/A feminine friendship The Episode begins one day at Twilight Sparkle's house, Kairi was helping Twilight Sparkle and Serena babysit Flurry Heart. As they see how great she was with her, They became friends with her. Robbie's next karate lesson/Terramar volunteered to demonstrate Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique called the "Triple Punch Combo". As for Terramar, He successfully demonstrated the skill very well as his sister, Silver Stream did. Visiting martial art classes of his parents/Meeting Sky Beak and Ocean Flow Just then, Terramar had to be in a couple of martial art classes at Crystal Prep Academy as Robbie and Twilight came him a lift there. As Tarramar came to his father, Sky Beak's kung fu class, He also attended ninjutsu class with his mother, Ocean Flow as they were both happy to meet Robbie and Twilight. Dean Novo announced the flying colors exam/Robbie and his friends started attending it Then, Dean Novo announced the flying colors exam. Then, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard wanted to pass the exam as Robbie and his friends started attending to it. Rigby failed the test/Feeling desperate to be with his friends at all time Just as Rigby was too late for the exam, He failed tragically. Rigby felt desperate, He was afraid that he's letting his friends down including Mordecai and Yoshi, so then, he won't ever take a single test again. Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan/Resurrecting Elgar, Rygog and Porto Suddenly at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan by resurrecting and reviving Elgar, Rygog and Porto. Rigby asked Sora and Riku for their help/Getting Skystar to help them out Back at the Crystal Prep Academy, Sora and Riku payed Skystar a visit as Rigby asked for their help. As they work things out with Skystar, They spoke with Dean Novo for another chance. Meeting with Dimitria, Lerigot, Dulcea and the Turbo Rangers/Eggman on the move However, They were being summoned by Pit and Palutena as they meet with Dimitria, Lerigot, Dulcea and the Turbo Rangers: The Android Replicas of T.J., Justin, Carlos, Ashly and Cassie, Blue Senturion and Zador the Phantom Ranger as they warned them about Dr. Eggman's evil plan. Sora and Riku coached Rigby for a second chance/Discovering the Heart Morpher Then, Sora and Riku coached Rigby for a second chance at the flying colors exam. Just then, Rigby found the Heart Data Squad Morpher as he showed it to them and knew who deserves it more than ever. Giving the Morpher to Kairi/Welcoming Sora and Riku's best friend to the team So, Sora and Riku went back to the Cyberspace Command Center. As Palutena and Pit summoned Kairi, Rigby was given the honor to bestow her the Heart Morpher as the team welcomed her. Elgar captured Terramar and Silver Stream/Planning to lure the Rangers to him Then, Elgar appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Terramar and Silver Stream to lure the Rangers to him. The Rangers trained to fight/Encountering the Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons While the Rangers got started their training, Rigby warned them about Terramar and Silver Stream's capture. Suddenly, Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons appeared out of nowhere as the fought them off. Rigby saved the life of Terramar and Silver Stream/Retreating to Cyberspace Then, Rigby got a head start and stop Elgar from hurting Terramar and Silver Stream and rescued them. At last, They retreated and brought them to Cyberspace where they'll be safe. Terramar and Silver Stream thanked Rigby/Earning trust from Dean Novo once again Then finally, Terramar and Silver Stream thanked Rigby for rescuing them. As they return to Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Novo came to see Rigby and told him that he's earned her trust. The Data Squad and Turbo Team Up begins/Kairi joins in the fight Then, The Data Squad and Turbo Rangers begin their fight against Elgar and Rygog. At last, Kairi joins in the fight and alongside Sora and Riku like they always do together. Fighting off the Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons/Taking down Elgar and the gang As the fight began, They fought off as many Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons as they come. As for Kairi, She used her keyblade and stopped Porto to use the explosion device which destroyed him instead of the earth. Then, She finally took down Elgar and Rygog for good. The Megazord Team Up/Sol's new Heart Formation/Taking down the baddies for good However, The Magna Beam made Elgar and Rygog grow larger. Just as the Rangers form their Megazords, The Sol Archangel Megazord had a new Heart Formation. At last, They finished off Elgar and Rygog. Begin the trust test for Rigby/Sora and Riku cheered on him through and through Now, Rigby has begun the trust test. Just as Sora and Riku cheered for him, He succeed it. Rigby finally passed the flying colors exam/Thanking Sora and Riku for their help Then, Rigby finally passed the flying colors exam. With Dean Novo giving extra credit to him, He thanked Sora and Riku for their help. Sky Beak and Ocean Flow were proud of their children/Three cheers for Rigby Finally, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow were proud of their children for supporting the Power Rangers. Then, They thanked Rigby for their rescue and everyone gave three cheers for him. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Turbo Rangers Mentor *Ransik *Lady Pelutena *Pit *Motherboard Allies *The Cybersquad: Inez, Jackie, Inez and Digit *Widget *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Dimitria *Lerigot *Dulcea Villains *Master Frown *Brock Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Sandbar *Gallus *Silver Stream *Ocellus *Yona *Smolder Songs #Rules and Regulations #Rise Up! #Rules and Regulations Reprise Trivia *Kairi will make her debut as the Heart Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5